brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikipédia:Le Bistro/15 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/15 mai 2006= * Bistro/15 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/15 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/15 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/15 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/15 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ La question stupide du jour Bonjour :) Qui est le propriétaire intellectuel d'une radiographie sur film? le patient? Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 00:57 (CEST) :--> Transféré sur l'Oracle Slasher-fun 15 mai 2006 à 10:10 (CEST) ::Cette place a sa place sur le bistro, puisque la réponse peut permettre de mettre une licence appropriée à des images de l'encyclopédie. Guillom 15 mai 2006 à 10:33 (CEST) :Oui, mais cela permettra d'avoir un potentiel de personnes pouvant répondre plus large et servira aux archives de l'Oracle ;-) Slasher-fun 15 mai 2006 à 11:03 (CEST) ::Y'a plus de trolleurs contributeurs sur l'Oracle ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 11:05 (CEST) :::Non, mais ils répondent plus large :D GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 11:55 (CEST) Va peut-être plutôt voir les Jurispédiens ... VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 12:46 (CEST) Je dirais qu'une radio et ce qu'il y a dessus n'est pas une oeuvre d'art ni une oeuvre de l'esprit...mais contient des informations médicales qui elles appartiennent aux malades. Un malade fait ce qu'il veut des inforamtions médicales le concernant.--P@d@w@ne 15 mai 2006 à 17:44 (CEST) Boîtes déroulantes et javascript À la suite d'une intervention de Laurent Denis dans Wikipédia:Prise de décision/De l’usage des boîtes déroulantes et du traitement des images choquantes#Boîtes déroulantes et accessibilité, je constate que l'actuel système de boîtes déroulantes de WP-FR, modifié par rapport au système originel copié depuis WP-DE, est incorrect : il rend impossible la consultation du contenu des boîtes déroulantes si l'on ne dispose pas de javascript (volontairement, ou parce que son navigateur n'en dispose pas, ou encore pendant les « pannes » périodiques de javascript quand il y a quelques « problèmes de serveurs » ou de réseau). Je demande donc qu'un technicien compétent se penche de toute urgence sur cette question, pour revenir au système allemand, qui fonctionne parfaitement, avec ou sans javascript. Au passage, il serait intéressant de savoir, même pour un profane, quelles modifications de détail dans le code (dans le JS, le CSS ou les deux en même temps) ont provoqué ce bug. J'ai cherché, mais sans trouver. Exemple : l'article de:Belgien. Avec javascript, les boîtes de navigation du bas de page sont présentées enroulées par défaut, et sont déroulables à la demande. Sans javascript, les boîtes sont présentées déroulées (et sans lien pour les enrouler, évidemment). Tandis que sur FR, on ne peut consulter le contenu, sans javascript, qu'en regardant soit le code wiki en édition, soit le code-source. Ceci a d'ailleurs probablement un rapport avec le problème que j'avais précédemment signalé dans Wikipédia:Guilde des Guides#Modèle:Boîte déroulante, qui traitait de l'emplacement incorrect du lien "Dérouler/Enrouler" sur les boîtes déroulantes FR. Il n'est pas normal de ne pouvoir accéder au contenu des boîtes déroulantes, alors que se conformer strictement au modèle utilisé sur DE, sans le modifier, aurait permis d'éviter le moindre problème. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 01:39 (CEST) :Les allemands utilisent bien javascript:toggleNavigationBar(); et si je désactive JavaScript dans les préférences de Firefox, je ne peux plus enrouler ou dérouler les boîtes allemandes. On a donc la même chose qu'eux, et si problème il y a sur fr:, il doit à mon avis falloir chercher ailleurs. Okki (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 02:02 (CEST) :: ::Chez moi c'est pareil que chez Hégésippe : même avec le JavaScript désactivé, je peux voir le contenu des boîtes déroulantes allemandes, mais pas française. /84•5/15.05.2006/00:34 UTC/ ::: :::Bon en fait je viens de comprendre : le problème vient d'une modification que j'ai faite sur le modèle . J'avais ajouté un display:none afin que le contenu de la boîte ne s'affiche pas avant que l'on clique sur « dérouler », évitant ainsi ce désagréable effet subliminal où l'image s'affiche furtivement au chargement, juste avant de disparaître en s'enroulant à nouveau. :::En effet, quand l'image en question montre un sexe en gros plan, et que la boîte déroulante est là pour éviter de choquer, cet affichage furtif n'est pas du meilleur effet. :::Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet secondaire. Mea culpa, j'ai supprimé, et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé ces tracas. :::En revanche pour la position du lien « enrouler » / « dérouler » je n'y suis pour rien, et je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... ;) /84•5/15.05.2006/00:57 UTC/ ::::Au moins je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Ça m'agaçait de ne pas trouver (alors que l'ajout de ce display:none dans le div.NavContent aurait pû me sauter aux yeux...) Cela dit, il y aurait peut-être un moyen de ne pas avoir de problème avec les images choquantes : au lieu de les placer dans une boîte, se contenter d'un lien explicatif soit vers la page de description de l'image, soit vers la zone de stockage (lorsqu'on préfère montrer la version en haute résolution). Après tout, les boîtes déroulantes avaient, semble-t-il, été créées non pas pour masquer des contenus choquants, mais pour alléger et aérer des pages et ainsi en faciliter la lecture, notamment initiale. Alain_r s'en est par exemple servi, récemment, dans Équations de Friedmann, pour escamoter le développement d'équations qui, sinon, auraient tout envahi, rendant la consultation de cet article un peu pénible. On pourrait en revenir à ce principe d'une utilisation raisonnée de la boîte déroulante. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 04:30 (CEST) ::::Cela dit, je serais reconnaissant envers quiconque serait capable de faire revenir le lien Dérouler/Enrouler dans la zone de titre, permettant ainsi de se passer de la rangée blanche totalement inutile (je cite encore de:Belgien, avec ses boîtes déroulantes qui s'empilent intelligemment, grâce à un modèle supplémentaire d'« empilement de boîtes déroulantes », qui me semble quasi-idéal, malgré l'absence d'une propriété margin-top:1em qui séparerait mieux l'empilement de ce qui le précède). Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 04:36 (CEST) :La correction apportée règle en effet le problème javascript désactivé/CSS activées. A noter: une autre correction serait nécessaire pour permettre une impression complète du contenu (forcer la bone valeur de display dans la CSS print. Mais les difficultés demeurent selon les lecteurs d'écran et leur configuration. Ces boîtes déroulantes restent AMHA une "fausse bonne solution" d'ergonomie dans le cas des contenus jugés trop touffus (article mathématique mentionné ci-dessus) : les contenus "emcombrants" auraient davantage leur place dans des pages annexes (sous-pages), ce qui bénéficierait à tous les utilisateurs, au contraire de la boîte déroulante. Je crains que ce ne soit également une fausse solution dans le cas des contenus "choquants", puisque le script doit laisser s'afficher temporairement l'image afin d'être accessible... Là encore, le déplacement en page annexe aurait le mérite de bénéficier à tous. Amicalement, --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 08:19 (CEST) ::J'ai remarqué qqch d'interrasant sur le wiki de, leur code HTML de la boite est : :: Einklappen } } ::Alors que chez nous, c'est (en épargnant le superflu) : :: }[ Dérouler ] } ::Vous remarquerez que le "dérouler" est situé AVANT le head et le titre ! Je pense que c'est la base de notre problème ! Je pense qu'il va falloir botter le cul à quelques développeurs ! ^^ Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 15 mai 2006 à 19:05 (CEST) :Sur DE, ils ont aussi, dans le CSS, une désactivation du masquage de ces boîtes pour l'impression, ce qui évite de devoir les déplier toutes comme sur FR, mais adapter leur code sur FR semble sans aucun effet. À ce rythme-là, je vais finir, de fil en aiguille, par en arriver à « militer » pour l'interdiction pure et simple des boîtes déroulantes tellement ces trucs m'agacent. D'autant que je ne pige toujours pas comment le peut se retrouver placé où il est. (soupirs) Hégésippe | ±Θ± 16 mai 2006 à 04:03 (CEST) Salut Lorsqu'on fait un Salut, après une pièce de théâtre, quand on retourne sur scène pour saluer les gens avec les autres comédiens et qu'on fait un salut..? Comment on dit salut avec ce sens là, en anglais ? :Question transmise au spécialiste Nicolas Ray 15 mai 2006 à 07:46 (CEST) Wikipédia aussi prédit la fin du monde Un hoax bien connu flambe actuellement sur le web à partir de toute une série de sites ésotériques : l'annonce par des mediums d'un megatsunami qui ravagera l'Amérique le 20 mai et provoquera l'effondrement de l'économie mondiale - par exemple : http://www.erenouvelle.com/newscite.php., voir : http://www.hoaxbuster.com/hoaxteam/forum_contributions.php?idForum=3152&idMess=4. - Un contributeur, déjà auteur d'un discutable article synchronicité, le relaie sur Wikipédia (ce sont ses deux seules contributions). Sur la PàS, où il trouve naturellement quelques défenseurs, il nous demande de conserver son article jusqu'à la date fatidique (on verra alors qu'il a raison). En passant, il a lourdement pollué par sa prose une bonne ébauche d'article scientifique (Megatsunami) où il nous invite à attendre le tremblement de terre annonciateur au Portugal, puis : ''Si le tremblement de terre a bel et bien lieu, veuillez vous diriger vers cet article :Hypothèse d'un megatsunami en Atlantique. Si on était sérieux, on transférerait illico sur Futuropédia.- achille-41 15 mai 2006 à 04:59 (CEST) :Pour la pollution de l'article scientifique, c'est agaçant et à nettoyer, mais pour "l'hypothèse", au moins ça a l'avantage d'être un canular de courte durée. Mieux vaut les blagues à compte à rebours incorporé que les absurdités à long terme. Esprit Fugace 15 mai 2006 à 07:54 (CEST) ::Quel est le problème de faire un article encyclopédique sur des prédictions ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 09:16 (CEST) :::Bah, comme pour tous les articles, il faut avoir quelque chose à en dire :) Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 14:05 (CEST) :Plus qu'une journée de suspense ! Gentil ♡ 19 mai 2006 à 10:21 (CEST) Problèmes pProblème avec La Gerbe: mélange. Avec Guillaume 1er empereur: la version de la mort de don frère ne correspond pas à la version d'autres articles.Shelley Konk 15 mai 2006 à 07:46 (CEST) : :La Gerbe est une page d'homonymie, c'est bien normal.. GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 11:54 (CEST) Comment lançer un nouveau sondage ? Bonjour, Je suis Castelcailloux, un Wikilutin corse et littéraire. Je viens d'arriver et je suis un peu perdu. Je voudrais m'inspirer du sondage d'hier pour lançer un nouveau sondage sur un sujet qui, comme littéraire, me passionne et intêressera sûrement les internautes Wiki : l'Académie française et son dictionnaire, référence présentée comme ultime pour la langue française. En gros, que pensez-vous du travail de l'Académie ? De "je la porte au pinacle" à "il faut dissoudre l'Académie française", en passant par toutes les nuances. Est-ce qu'un Wikignomme ou, encore mieux, un Wikinain pourrait me filer un coup de main ? Quuestion technique, je suis lamentable. J'ai trouvé la page nouveau sondage mais pas comment on peut en lançer un nouveau. Je suis frustré ! D'autant que la solution doit être très simple :-( De même, est-il d'usage pour ce genre de sondage de placer un lien sous l'article "Académie française" pour inviter les internautes à donner leur avis ? --Castelcailloux 15 mai 2006 à 07:56 (CEST) :Non. Wikipédia est une encyclopédie, pas un forum de discussion. Anthere ::Le sondage aurait pu être intéressant pour voir quelle orthographe est utilisée par les contributeurs dans les articles lorsqu'un problème orthographique se pose (je pense à une dicussion récente sur le bistro sur scénario/scénarii). Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 11:46 (CEST) Dommage, à mon avis vous y perdez beaucoup, car les discussions pourraient justement servir à enrichir l'encyclopédie. Mais je prends note et renonce à cette idée. --Castelcailloux 15 mai 2006 à 08:55 (CEST) Tu peux créer ce sondage sur Wikipédia:Sondage (la procédure est indiqué mais demande moi si tu veux des précisions) par contre pas de lien depuis l'article de l'espace encyclopédique comme dino-Anthere la Wikipédia est avant tout une encyclopédie. VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 09:15 (CEST) Comment créer une arborescence de sa page ? C'est encore le lutin. J'ai plein d'idées mais pareil, la technique ne suit pas :-( Je suis nul, je sais. Encore un appel aux Wikinains, constructeurs du site. Par exemple, je trouve les boites d'utilisateurs vachement sympas et je voudrais proposer des idées de nouvelles boîtes. Ex : "Je suis un tueur de dragons" = plus un sujet est ardu, plus il m'excite. Ex : "Je suis une licorne" = seules les pages vierges m'interessent (seules les vierges pouvant approcher le licornes dans les légendes) Ex : "Je suis un oursin" = mes messages sur le bistrot seront plein de piquant. Etc. On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de messages trop long sur le bistrot. OK. Mais je suis un gros bavard et j'aime bien m'étaler, comme de la confiture, un délice de lutin. Je voudrais créer une espèce de sous-site à partir de ma page Avec mes positions et propositions détaillées et argumentées, ne balançant qu'une coute synthèse sur le bistro. On m'a dit d'utiliser une page idée, mais, comme je pars dans tous les sens, esprit follet oblige, ca ne suffira pas ! Comment organiser mes idées et créer une arborescence claire pour que les autres se retrouvent ? D'avance merci :-) --Castelcailloux 15 mai 2006 à 08:08 (CEST) :Bonjour; tout d'abord l'idée d'un mini-site n'est pas dans l'esprit Wikipédien car s'il s'agit bien de ta page perso elle est avant tout destinée au dialogue pour le travail dans l'encyclopédie. Pour exposer des idées personnelles, rien ne vaut ton blog :) :Pour structurer ta page, l'utilisation des titres permet d'avoir un sommaire en début de page pour s'y retrouver. :Les boîtes utilisateurs sont sencés avoir un but utilitaire, comme retrouver facilement les participants d'un projet. La multiplication de ces boîtes pour des sujets aussi divers qu'humouristiques n'aide pas beaucoup au développement de l'encyclopédie; je t'encourage à participer aux articles qui touchent de près ou de loin tes sujets favoris pour les étoffer. :Cordialement, La Cigale 15 mai 2006 à 09:13 (CEST) ::Cela ne fait qu'un jour que tu es là et déjà tu squattes le bistrot, je tiens à rappeler que l'objectif essentiel est la construction d'article encyclopédique. La « vie » autour du projet est « accessoire ». De même commencer par créer un article sur soi-même est plutôt mal vu. Je pense que tu devrais lire les différentes règles qui « regissent » la Wikipédia. VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 09:29 (CEST) :::Moi, je ne vois pas le problème avec le squattage de Bistro. :) — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:51 (CEST) ::::Sauf que c'est plus que du squattage c'est du trollage ... en fait laisse tomber t'as raison poulpy :) VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 21:44 (CEST) Nouvel outil de maintenance Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez peut-être, mon bot prévient les créateurs d'article non catégorisé, sans lien ou orphelin deux jours après leur création. Restait le problème des créations d'utilisateurs sous IP qu'il est inutile d'aller prévenir. J'ai donc demandé à mon bot d'en faire la liste est de la poster dans une de ses sous-pages. Partant du principe qu'il vaut mieux traiter ces cas-là quand ils se présentent plutôt que vouloir s'attaquer avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde aux centaines d'articles qui se trouvent dans ce , je vous propose donc de venir les traiter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les bas-fond de wikipédia d'où probablement personne ou presque ne viendra les sortir. La mise à jour, par ajout des nouveaux articles, est quotidienne avec un décalage de deux jours par rapport à la création. Je pense ne les laisser qu'une dizaine de jours pour ne pas aboutir à une page extrêmement surchargée. Tout le monde peut (doit) s'y mettre, vous trouverez probablement un article proche de vos préoccupations. Vous trouverez aussi un bon lot de pages mal nommées, à fusionner ou à rediriger vers le wiktionnaire. Enfin, les admins que j'espère pouvoir aider prochainement (et hop un peu de pub sournoisement placée) trouveront aussi de sérieux candidats à la suppression immédiate pour cause de pub, copyvio, gag ou blanchiment non encore traité. Mais le plus important est qu'il y a un certain nombre d'ébauches au potentiel encyclopédique non négligeable qu'il faut aider. Merci donc, d'ajouter la visite de cette page à vos actions régulières (je lis le bistro et hop, je vais voir ici s'il n'y a pas un article à sauver): ajouter une catégorie prend 30 secondes... N'hésitez à éditer la liste pour indiquer le traitement de la page, le bot ne met pas à jour les anciens mais ne fait qu'ajouter de nouveaux candidats chaque jour. Merci à tous pour votre aide. Escaladix 15 mai 2006 à 09:30 (CEST) :Vachement bien !! Le gorille Houba 15 mai 2006 à 09:38 (CEST) ::Excellente initiative GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 10:01 (CEST) :::Tip top. Ludo29 15 mai 2006 à 10:10 (CEST) ::::Bravo, et pour les images c'en est où ? VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 10:24 (CEST) :::::J'y travaille... Escaladix 15 mai 2006 à 13:54 (CEST) :Bonne idée :) Ajouté dans mon monobook! Perditax 15 mai 2006 à 11:59 (CEST) ::::::Bravo ! J'ai déjà croisé ton bot et il est vrai que c'est drôlement utile !! Cyberugo 15 mai 2006 à 15:22 (CEST) Il faudrait une régle ou deux pour organiser le travail sur cette page. Par exemple, ne pas marquer traité par truc à coté du lien vers l'article, mais supprimer directement le lien pour éclaircir la page. Ne pourrait-on pas faire les différents paragraphes sous forme de modèle? Chacun pouvant alors mettre sa petite section dans la page qu'il souhaite. Je propose aussi qu'on affiche un lien vers cette page sur les pages Wikipedia:accueil et sur Projet:Maintenance. Au moins on a une page à jour... :-)--P@d@w@ne 15 mai 2006 à 18:07 (CEST) :Effectivement, ça améliorerait beaucoup la visibilité de la page. Je copie ton message sur la page de discussions de sous-pages. Perditax 15 mai 2006 à 18:58 (CEST) ::Mieux que cela, le robot pourrait même insrire directement son analyse sur une page spéciale du projet maintenance, par exemple Projet:Maintenance/Analyse des créations sous IP, voire même Wikipedia:Analyse des créations sous IP, comme Wikipédia:Pages soupçonnées de violation de copyright. Le gorille Houba 15 mai 2006 à 19:06 (CEST) :::Bon je copie tout ça sur Discussion Utilisateur:Escalabot/Analyse des créations sous IP, qu'on puisse en discuter et en garder une trace pérenne. Merci de continuer la discussion là-bas. Escaladix 15 mai 2006 à 23:14 (CEST) Nouveau portail (Robotique) Bonjour, je viens de créer un nouveau portail sur la robotique. Bien qu'il est sans doute encore largement améliorable, je le pense apte pour le service. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à le visiter, et n'hésitez pas à apporter vos critiques ou suggestions. Merci --Romram 15 mai 2006 à 10:52 (CEST) Bannière / Banner Un modèle de bannieres plus discretes. Ce modèle fonctionne de la manière qui suis : * * Il vous faut déterminer votre image, votre texte, et votre niveau. # Votre image. Voir images sur Wikicommons et sur Wikipedia. # Votre texte. Linux, Français, Firefox, Vélo, Graphisme, etc. # Votre niveau, avec : Débutant 1'''; '''2, 3''' ; Expert: '''4. Vous pouvez improviser dans certains sens. Ainsi, si vous êtes fana de Firefox, vous utiliserez : , avec la "personnalisation du « ! » : - lyhana8 (Talk) 15 mai 2006 à 10:59 (CEST) : :Ca sert à quoi au juste ? GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 11:52 (CEST) :: — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 12:00 (CEST) :::Bah pourquoi pas ? ça encombre moins, et c'est drôlement chouette :p 15 mai 2006 à 17:07 (CEST) ::::Trop petit, trop restrictif. ---pixeltoo 員 18 mai 2006 à 11:01 (CEST) :Je n'arrive pas à lire, c'est tout gris. Gentil ♡ 19 mai 2006 à 10:24 (CEST) Programme(musique) Un admin pour supprimer ça. Ludo29 15 mai 2006 à 11:37 (CEST) :Bonjour, c'est fait. heMmeR (✎) 15 mai 2006 à 11:44 (CEST) ::Bonjour, et merci :-) Ludo29 15 mai 2006 à 11:46 (CEST) :::Bonjour. Pour ce genre de cas, évitons de surcharger inutilement le bistro: Wikipédia:Demande de suppression immédiate (WP:SI) :) GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 11:51 (CEST) Géolocalisation Bonjour, Je cherche quelqu'un qui serait capable de me "programmer" un petit modèle qui mettrait un point rouge sur une carte à partir de ses coordonnées géographiques (latitude et longitude). Quelqu'un peut-il me faire un brouillon. Je me débrouillerais ensuite pour trouver les coefficients de conversion pour l'adapter à la carte. D'avance merci. -- 15 mai 2006 à 11:52 (CEST) :Et si tu t'inspirais de ceci : Cartographie des Wikipédiens ? ©éréales Kille® | | ☺ | en ce 15 mai 2006 à 12:01 (CEST) :: :: , / / , :) GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 12:06 (CEST) :::Merci pour votre aide. Je vais déjà regarder avec ça. -- 15 mai 2006 à 12:17 (CEST) ::::J'ai presque réussi, mais j'ai encore un petit problème. J'aimerai transformer les coordonnées par un truc du genre y=ax+b mais je ne vois pas comment faire. Quelqu'un peut ma'aider ? Mon modèle : . -- 15 mai 2006 à 12:49 (CEST) :::::Tu veux mettre une seule coordonnée et calculer la deuxième ? Tu dois utiliser la fonction parseur #expr GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 12:55 (CEST) :::::( } * 2 + 3}} par ex GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 12:57 (CEST)) ::::::En tout cas, ça va super dépendre de la projection utilisée, non ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 12:58 (CEST) :::::::Goto, merci pour la méthode de calcul. :::::::Poulpy, tu vient de soulever un point important. Quelqu'un a une idée de la déformation ? -- 15 mai 2006 à 15:23 (CEST) :::::::: ::::::::Si c'est une carte de continent, ou une carte du monde tu auras des problèmes, mais pour une carte à grande échelle, comme une carte de département français, ça m'étonnerait que l'influence de la projection soit visible. Les néerlandophones ont déjà fait un modèle qui met les villes sur une carte de France. Tu pourrais t'en inspirer. http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annecy . Mais je signale que nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le problème de la propriété intellectuelle des données topographiques. Si ces données proviennent de l'IGN, une autorisation semble nécessaire. Teofilo ◯ 15 mai 2006 à 15:49 (CEST) :::::Dernière question : existe-t-il une fonction qui permette de transformer une latitude ou une longitude décimale en degré et/ou vice-versa ? -- 15 mai 2006 à 16:38 (CEST) ::::::Maintenant on peut... -- 15 mai 2006 à 18:17 (CEST) Proposition de modèle On voit régulièrement des propositions/demandes de modèles sur le bistrot, que pensez vous d'une page dédié (des idées de noms ?). Cela éviteraient qu'ils soient noyés dans les vapeurs du bistrot. VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 12:42 (CEST) : Projet:Nouveau modèle, Wikipédia:Nouveau modèle, Projet:modélisation, Wikipédia:modélisation Teofilo ◯ 15 mai 2006 à 13:29 (CEST) :: J'ai trouvé Projet:Modèle dans les suggestions de projets. Je refais la page et l'organisation avec Projet:Projet clef en main ? Qui ça intéresse ? --Lolo le 13 15 mai 2006 à 15:41 (CEST) :::Euh moi un peu (j'ai lancé l'idée...) VIGNERON * discut. 16 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) ::::Alors, rien que pour toi, je mets ça en place. ;) J'espère que ça te conviendra ainsi qu'à ceux que ça intéressera plus tard. :D --Lolo le 13 18 mai 2006 à 15:50 (CEST) ::::: :::::Quand ce sera bien en place, il faudra faire un peu de pub sur le Bistro, mettre une annonce dans Wikipédia:Annonces et un lien dans Aide:Modèle : sous le titre "1. création d'un modèle" on pourrait mettre "1.3 passer une commande" Teofilo ◯ 18 mai 2006 à 18:14 (CEST) au XXème siècle, "juifs" ou "Juifs"? juifs" ou "Juifs"? Bonjour à tous. Je pense qu'il est préférable, dans les créations, d'écrire "juifs" (=religion) avec une minuscule, de garder bien sûr "Juifs" avec majuscule pour les citations de textes antisémites, étant entendu que, normalement, le terme "légal" du régime de Vichy doit être "Israélite". Cordialement. ClaudeLeDuigou 15 mai 2006 à 13:32 (CEST) :? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:49 (CEST) ::Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait été proposé de distinguer les Juifs (peuple) des juifs (religion). ClaudeLeDuigou semble proposer une autre distinction, parce qu'il considère que la majuscule "les Juifs" donne une connotation antisémite au terme. Si j'ai bien compris, la raison en est que les textes antisémites utilisent une majuscule. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise raison; je ne vois pas en quoi une orthographe ou une typographie utilisée par des courants extrêmes invaliderait les règles de typographie normales. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) Bon, sujet sensible, évidemment; c'était une question, en fait; je ne propose rien, j'ai constaté le désordre dans Rafle du vél d'hiv et ai essayé de le réparer. C'est la première fois que je pose une question, la prochaine fois, , je fermerai ma gueule. ClaudeLeDuigou 15 mai 2006 à 14:01 (CEST) :Mais non mais non, ce n'était pas du tout le but de mon intervention! Je voulais simplement signaler que le débat majuscule/pas de majuscule avait déja eu lieu, et qu'il ne portait absolument pas sur le caractère antisémite ou non des propos. Je trouve votre intervention intéressante, parce qu'elle suggère que les décisions qu'on peut prendre peuvent être très mal interprétées. Votre question ne se terminant pas par un point d'interrogation, je l'ai interprétée comme une affirmation, que je me suis empressé de tempérer par esprit de contradiction. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 16:00 (CEST) OK. Cordialement. ClaudeLeDuigou 15 mai 2006 à 16:50 (CEST) :Bonjour, on écrira : « Les Chrétiens, les Juifs, les Orthodoxes. » et « Les adeptes chrétiens, juifs et orthodoxes. ». Bref, les noms prennent la majuscule, les adjectifs prennent la minuscule. Le cas où on ne met pas de majuscule à un nom de peuple, c'est lorsque ce nom est employé comme langue, comme dans « Je parle français. ». Or aucune religion n'est reconnue se limiter à un simple language de communication, donc on mettra toujours la majuscule. Gentil ♡ 19 mai 2006 à 10:32 (CEST) Non, c'est exactement le contraire: les noms pour une religion ne prennent pas de majuscule (les chrétiens, les musulmans, etc.), et en ce sens on doit écrire les juifs (qui pratiquent le judaïsme). Mais pour les peuples, il en faut une, et dans ce sens on écrira les Juifs. Donc c'est une question de contexte. Lire par exemple le dictionnaire en ligne de l'Académie française: "1)JUIF, JUIVE n. Xe siècle, judeu. Issu, par l'intermédiaire du grec et du latin, de l'hébreu yehudi, de même sens. 1. Personne descendant de l'ancien peuple d'Israël ; personne qui professe le judaïsme (dans les emplois où ce deuxième sens est prédominant, on ne met pas la majuscule). Les Juifs de Pologne, d'Allemagne, de France. Juif ashkénaze, sépharade, voir Ashkénaze et Sépharade. Un juif pratiquant. (...)" Lechat 20 mai 2006 à 01:28 (CEST) Demande d'autorisation pour acte de vandalisme Bonjour, Tout d'abord bravo à tous pour votre travail. Je suis professeur-documentaliste en collège et je forme des élèves à la recherche sur internet. Afin de les sensibiliser à la validation de l'information, je souhaiterais modifier l'article Wikipédia sur Ray Charles en introduisant de fausses informations (énormes)dans le premier paragraphe (date naissance, enfance...). Bien entendu, ce n'est aucunement pour décrédibiliser Wikipédia, puisque je leur dirai ensuite que c'est moi qui ai introduit ces erreurs. Mais il s'agit de les mettre en garde contre la désinformation sur internet en leur faisant réaliser que n'importe qui peut écrire n'importe quoi. Puis-je effectuer cet acte de vandalisme "pédagogique" ? L'auteur de l'article sur Ray Charles en sera-t-il informé ? Bien entendu, je m'engage à rétablir le texte d'origine après le cours. Merci de me donner une réponse rapide. je souhaite le faire jeudi 18 mai 2006 (le matin) Melle De Azevedo Marlène marlou.zebu at laposte.net :Bonjour, C'est une instrumentalisation imprévue et plutôt problématique de Wikipédia. A moins d'apposer sur cette page un bandeau Avertissement: ce contenu a été volontairement et temporairement faussé, votre projet pourrait nuire aux autres utilisateurs. A la rigueur, pourquoi ne pas tout d'abord contribuer à wikipédia avec vos élèves (même de manière limitée), et créer dans ce cadre une sous-page utilisateur pour accueillir temporairement ce pseudo-article article vandalisé ? Son contenu serait alors clairement différencié de celui de l'encyclopédie... --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 13:30 (CEST) ::Autre possibilité: voyez dans les pages Wikipédia:Pastiches où vous trouverez sans doute un article existant et déjà exploitable pour votre projet pédagogique. --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 13:38 (CEST) ::Je pense qu'il y a assez de fausses informations dans Wikipédia pour que vous trouviez votre bonheur sans les introduire vous-même. Ça demande, certes, un peu plus de travail. En tout cas, il est techniquement difficile de vous empêcher de faire ce que vous proposez, néamoins, si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il va immédiatement supprimer vos modifications et vous avertir sur votre page de discussion. La valeur pédagogique de l'exercice s'en ressentira probablement. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais ça n'engage que moi. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 13:50 (CEST) ::Encore une, je crois préférable aux précédentes): consulter avec vos élèves une version conservée dans l'historique d'une page réellement vandalisée. Des contributeurs plus avertis sur les vandalismes les plus remarquables pourront sans doute vous en proposer. Cela aurait l'avantage de faire travailler vos élèves sur une page réelle, et non sur une page factice, et de leur montrer également l'intérêt des historiques wiki. --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 13:55 (CEST) ::::Des exemples d'informations fausses (qui ne sont pas du "vandalisme" d'ailleurs) : Chikungunya MST (voir discussion correspondante), Imad Lahoud Neveu du président libanais... --ArséniureDeGallium 15 mai 2006 à 15:07 (CEST) :::Merci de ne pas le faire : WP:POINT Markadet∇∆∇∆ 15 mai 2006 à 14:15 (CEST) Si je comprends, vous voulez que l'article soit erroné sans que les contributeurs le corrigent, pour montrer que la Wikipédia est pleine d'erreurs ??? Turb 15 mai 2006 à 14:17 (CEST) :Non, la demoiselle veut montrer à ses élèves qu'ils ne faut pas prendre les informations pour vérités, quelque soit leur provenance. Malheureusement, meme si vous aviez l'accord des quelques personnes qui répondent ici, les gens qui surveillent les modifications vous repèreraient et révoqueraient vos modifications. GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 14:19 (CEST) ::: Dans ce cas, il est bien plus pertinent de montrer une « vraie » fausse information... Turb 15 mai 2006 à 17:16 (CEST) ::Peut-être faudrait-il envoyer un mail car il me semble qu'en général les anonymes s'attendent à recevoir un mail au lieu de regarder le résultat, d'autant plus que je pense que je pense que Laurent Denis a lui-même reçu le mail de demande. ~ Seb35 [^_^] 15 mai 2006 à 16:01 (CEST) :::Bien vu. Je résume les réponses ci-dessus et je rédige un mail, si cela vous convient. --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 16:03 (CEST) :Je propose la solution suivante : vous copiez un article de votre choix dans une sous-page utilisateur. Cela deviendra par exemple Utilisateur:Melle De Azevedo Marlène\Ray Charles, vous y apportez ensuite les modifications de votre choix, et vous demandez à vos élèves de travailler sur cette page particulière plutôt que de travailler sur l'original. Gentil ♡ 19 mai 2006 à 10:38 (CEST) Modèles « coor » et tout Voilà, voilà. À la suite d'un différent avec Siren sur l'opportunité de placer le modèle « coor dms » dans l'article « Place des Victoires », je me pose quelques questions : # Est-ce vraiment un lien externe ? Je sais bien qu'il pointe vers une page en-dehors de WP, mais c'est pas vraiment un site inconnu qui l'héberge. # Même si c'est un lien externe, ne peut-il pas être placé dans le corps du texte ? # Le « (en) » derrière, vous ne le trouvez pas fortement inésthétique ? # Bref, vous ne pensez pas que ce type de modèle apporte réellement quelque chose comme il est, qu'il ne faudrait pas appliquer le réglement strivtement à la lettre et que WP est là pour se simplifier la vie, pas pour en faire un champ de larmes ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:48 (CEST) Rajouter des coordonnées géographiques dans Place des Victoires *(transcription d'un "dialogue") Bof ! ça apporte quoi, on est pas au désert du ténéré et en plus ça ne marche pas, il vaudrait mieux se contenter de la location 1er arrdts, tout le monde sait où est Paris quanfd même. cela alourdit inesthétiquement l'article. Je le met en lien externe. Siren - (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 13:36 (CEST) :Non. Je le replace. — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:38 (CEST) *(fin du "dialogue") Je demande l'avis de la communauté pour trancher ce problème (mineur). Mais l'attitude de Poulpy est quand même provocatrice et ça c'est pas mineur. Trouvez vous que ce soit pertinent de mettre des coordonée géographique fines pour une place de Paris ? Je peux l'admettre. Trouvez vous que ce soit esthétique en introduction ? Non ! d'autant plus que ça ne marche pas et envoie sur une page absconque ! - Siren - (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 13:49 (CEST) :En tout cas, je tape plus vite. :) — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) ::Mais l'attitude de Poulpy est quand même provocatrice et ça c'est pas mineur. '': c'est surtout pas nouveau :-) J'ai déja eu quelque fois envie de me faire une bonne purée de poulpe :-) Mais je suis plutôt de ton avis : ça ressemble à un lien externe, parce que c'est une page semi-interne qui lie vers des services externes, en anglais en plus. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 13:57 (CEST) :::''J'ai déja eu quelque fois envie de me faire une bonne purée de poulpe. Hmm... Quand ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:58 (CEST) ::::Quand tu réponds "Non" à un argumentaire d'une demi-page par exemple :-) Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 15:54 (CEST) :Au fait, où est-ce que « ça ne marche pas » ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 13:59 (CEST) ::C'est quoi ce } qui traine ? GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 14:04 (CEST) :::Le globe utilisé (Terre, Lune, Mars). — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:08 (CEST) ::::Mais transmettre les caractères } dans le lien n'est pas un problème ? GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 14:10 (CEST) :::::Non, le truc est relativement bien fait et prend le globe terrestre par défaut si le champ n'est pas ou mal renseigné. — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:13 (CEST) ::::::Je vois :) GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 14:17 (CEST) :::::::On peut non seulement préciser le globe, mais aussi l'échelle, la région (d'ailleurs avec region:fr, c'est en français, et dans ce cas précis le n'a plus de raison d'être), le type d'endroit géographique (paysage, ville). Je suis également amoureux de MapSource. /84•5/15.05.2006/12:20 UTC/ ::::::::Tu sais s'il existe une documentation, pour tout ça ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:25 (CEST) :::::::::Non, j'ai trouvé en tatônnant. Pour le moment je connais globe, region, type, scale. /84•5/15.05.2006/12:37 UTC/ : ::Hop, une proposition (voir la page) : z'en pensez quoi ? Le gorille Houba 15 mai 2006 à 14:01 (CEST) Pour les coordonnées, faudrait faire comme les allemands (de:Belgien :). Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 14:01 (CEST) :Également chez les anglophones : en:Eiffel Tower. — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:02 (CEST)- '' et dire que cet article n'est même pas « de qualité » ! on se sent tout petit !'' - Siren - (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 14:13 (CEST) ::Sur en:, ils préfèrent améliorer les articles plutôt que de débattre à l'envi pour savoir ce qu'un article de qualité doit être ou pas. :D — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:22 (CEST) :L'information (les coordonnées, pas forcément le lien) pourraient figurer dans un tableau similaire à ceux de nombreux modèles (celui des communes par exemple). ce qui, en revanche, serait précieux pour le visiteur, ce serait le lien (associé aux coordonnées) vers Google Map et par la suite les vues satellites de l'IGN. --Laurent Denis 15 mai 2006 à 14:04 (CEST) * réponse à "Gorille" : oui, ça résout le problème, c'est ok. Maintenant, l'arrivée d'un quidam (comme moi) sur une page en anglais compliquée et pas claire alors qu'on s'attends à une carte, c'est décevant, j'ai traduit ça automatiquement en "ça marche pas". En lien externe, on est moins exigeant. - Siren - (discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 14:06 (CEST) :Oh, au fait, le site dit « This is an experimental service, currently implemented as a proof-of-concept on an off-site server. It will later be included in Wikipedia proper. » Bref, ça sera bientôt autant un lien externe qu'un ISBN... — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:11 (CEST) ::À tel point que les anglophones et germanophones ont viré le symbole lien externe de ce type de liens. /84•5/15.05.2006/12:27 UTC/ :::Faudrait traduire un peu plus amplement le texte anglais, non ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 14:35 (CEST) Je suis fan des actions Poulpesques et autres inclussionnismes typique du Poulpe. Continue, j'adore ce que tu fais :) VIGNERON * discut. 15 mai 2006 à 21:49 (CEST) Création d'un geotag Comme suggéré ci-dessus, une bonne idée serait, à l'instar de en: et de:, de créer une sorte de tag, qui viendrait s'ajouter à l'article, mais pas dans son corps. Le problème avec et , c'est qu'il ne s'affiche pas au même endroit selon que l'on est ou non, du fait de Anonnotice. En plus il y a déjà les , comme l'étoile des Articles de qualité, le cadenas des pages protégées, etc. Que faire ? Peut-être tout en bas de l'article, au niveau des catégories ? /84•5/15.05.2006/13:00 UTC/ :Pourquoi ne pas utiliser normalement les références ? On peut encapsuler n'impote quel modèle dans un Aide:Notes et références, et c'est bon. Ya pas besoin d'un nième modèle hyperspécifique. bayo 15 mai 2006 à 15:52 (CEST) ::Dans un article comme Liste de points extrêmes du monde, ce serait franchement idiot d'avoir dans le corps de l'article une liste de lieux, puis une section références avec toutes les coordonnées correspondantes. :::→ Il faut les mettre dans le corps de l'article. ::Dans un article qui traite exclusivement d'un lieu et d'un seul, comme par exemple Place des Victoires, je trouve naze de mettre une référence à un endroit précis de l'article (en l'occurrence après « 1er et 2e arrondissements »), dans la mesure où les coordonnées portent sur l'ensemble de l'article en question, pas sur un passage en particulier. Directement dans l'introduction de l'article je ne trouve pas ça non plus satisfaisant. :::→ D'où l'utilité du geotag, pour ce type d'article entièrement consacré à un lieu. En plus il doit y avoir moyen de lier ça à GeoURL. :: /84•5/15.05.2006/14:12 UTC/ :::C'est typiquement le genre de méta-information qui devrait figurer dans un autre champ de la base de données que le texte de l'article. Ensuite, le logiciel, un modèle, un truc du monobook ou ce que vous voulez devrait être en charge d'insérer visuellement l'information dans la page. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 16:35 (CEST) ::::Sauf que ça n'existe pas, ça. On fait quoi, alors ? — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 17:42 (CEST) :::::On le met en référence quand il s'agit d'un lieu unique comme Place des Victoires. Dans le cas de listes, on peut admettre les liens externes dans l'article comme par exemple dans Liste des écoles d'architecture où il serait idiot d'avoir tous les liens en fin d'article. Bref je suis pour traiter ces liens de coordonnées géographiques, ni plus ni moins, comme les autres liens externes.Tella 15 mai 2006 à 19:40 (CEST) Vandalisme sur les articles liés à l'Islam et l'Egypte Sujet assez délicat. L' Utilisateur:Grondin qui semble vouloir lutter contre les copyvio, et c'est tout à son honneur après tout ;-) en profite pour supprimer des sections entières non copyvio. Jugez par vous même ici. Il n'ya aucun copyvio dans les sections Voir aussi / Sciences / Architecture / Art / Confréries religieuses / , juste des liens internes pointant vers des articles détaillés. Les suppressions de ces sections font que cet article n'a plus aucun plan. Dommage. Toujours autour de l'Islam, il vient d'apposer le bandeau soupçonné d'enfreindre un copyright sur l'article Palais de Taz, un article de la série art islamique. Après tout, c'est son droit d'apposer des bandeaux copyvio un peu partout, sauf qu' il n'a aucun copyvio sur cet article créée le 20 octobre 2005 ( Cf google et le style orthographique de son auteur). Ce bandeau précise que l'article sera supprimé si l'auteur de l'article ne se manifeste pas sous 7 jours. Je vois que cet utilisateur a effectivement blanchi beaucoup d'article http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&limit=500&target=Grondin pour motif Blanchi : copyvio - non régularisé - délais non respectés . En lisant sa page de discussion , je lis quelques plaintes pour des blanchiments abusifs. J'attire donc l'attention des administrateurs Wikipedia d'être prudents avant de détruire un article blanchi par cet utilisateur , notamment l'article Palais de Taz qui risque d'être massacré prochainement. Pixou 15 mai 2006 à 14:49 (CEST) :C'est curieux, je ne vois aucune intervention de ta part dans l'historique de la page de discussion de Grondin... Guillom 15 mai 2006 à 15:01 (CEST) ::Je propose qu'à l'avenir on supprime directement ce genre de délation message sans discution préalable GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 15:05 (CEST) Mon message peut intéresser certains administrateurs, je compte bien me manifester auprés de cet utilisateur, je suis en train de vérifier tous les blanchiments et compte bien me plaindre auprés de celui ci Pixou 15 mai 2006 à 15:11 (CEST) : :Certes, mais la politesse veut que l'on aille voir la personne en premier. Ca ne te plairait pas non plus de venir tranquillement sur le bistro et de voir quelqu'un qui t'attaque alors que tu n'as meme pas connaissance du différent. GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 15:16 (CEST) ::Sans compter qu'il est beaucoup plus "grave" de conserver un article copyvio que de blanchir un qui ne l'est pas. Je pense que le boulot d'admin est ingrat, et qu'on doit sacrifier une marge d'erreur à l'efficacité. Quand on remarque une erreur, on va gentiment le dire sur la page de l'admin en question, qui remettra l'article dans son état initial si les preuves apportées sont suffisantes. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Arnaudus 15 mai 2006 à 15:53 (CEST) :::En plus je trouve que Grondin fait sacrément du bon travail antivandalisme. bayo 15 mai 2006 à 15:56 (CEST) ::::Je trouve aussi, de ce que j'en ai vu (mais il n'est pas encore admin par contre) GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 16:05 (CEST) :::::Bertrand est quelqu'un de tout à fait raisonnable et dévoué à l'encyclopédie, lui demander des explications sur sa page de discussion est la première chose à faire. Moez ''m'écrire'' 15 mai 2006 à 16:15 (CEST) ::::::D'autant plus que je suis ouvert à toute explication ou demande. J'ai même aidé un contributeur qui s'y est mal pris pour un redirect.--Bertrand GRONDIN 15 mai 2006 à 20:33 (CEST) : Essaie d'éviter de l'insulter au passage, ça le rendrait de mauvaise humeur. Un message poli remettant en cause son intervention suffirait sans doute. Esprit Fugace 15 mai 2006 à 18:01 (CEST) ::Il faudrait que certains contributeurs consultent un peu la page Wikipédia:vandalisme pour savoir ce qu'est du vandalisme! Je cite "Un acte de vandalisme est une contribution volontairement faite pour compromettre l'intégrité du contenu de Wikipédia". Grondin est un pilier de la chasse aux vandale et est parmi les gens qui tente de préserver le contenu de wikipédia. Il améliore l'article (ex et on l'engeule. Je trouve que ce genre de message se multiplie sur le bistro ces derniers temps et qu'il est grand temps y mettre fin. Démocrite (Discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 18:13 (CEST) Pour une meilleure compréhension, je prends la liberté de publier sur le bistrot, le message amical de Pixou et ma réponse. ''' Le message de Pixou à mon égard sur ma page de discussion Merci de restaurer les sections suivantes vandalisées par vous le 15 mai 2006 à 06:35 http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Civilisation_islamique&diff=7284708&oldid=7284688 sous peine d'un signalement pour vandalisme : Sections '''non copyvio' supprimées par vous : * Gouvernement * Culture * Droit * Confréries religieuses * Art * Architecture * Sciences Preuve : http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Civilisation_islamique&diff=7284708&oldid=7284688 Toutes ces sections que vous avez supprimé sous le motifs "5ème suppression de copyvio" ne contiennent AUCUN COPYVIO, juste des liens internes pointant vers des articles détaillés', vous avez surtout saboté le plan de l'article en supprimant toutes ces sections non copyvio. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur toutes les plaintes plus haut. Pixou 15 mai 2006 à 16:09 (CEST) Mon Prétendu vandalisme sur la page Civilisation islamique: copie de ma réponse sur ma page discussion et celle de Pixou Rappel des faits Par plusieurs contributions, dont celles du 4 mai 2006 d' l'utilisateur Hasnaoui1970, il a été constaté que la page était un copier-coller total ou partiel des pages suivantes : *www.al-shia.com *imarabe.org/ *iqrashop.com/ *tchatcheblog.com *tecfa.unige.ch/tecfa Aussi, le 5 mai 2006, un bandeau a été apposé comme l'exige les règles Wikipédia. Ce jour, le 15 mai 2006, faute d'avoir obtenu les autorisations nécessaires dans le délai d'une semaine, il a été procédé à la suppression des passages incriminés, non sans problèmes vu l'enchevêtrement des articles étant ou non en copyvio. Il a donc fallu pas moins de huit contributions pour en venir à bout. : * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:42 Grondin m (Page expurgée de tous les copyvios) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:38 Grondin (→Extension géographique - 6ème suppression de copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:35 Grondin (5ème suppression de copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:31 Grondin m (→Les arts - 4ème suppression de copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:31 Grondin (→La littérature et la poésie - troisième suppression du copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:30 Grondin m (→Le califat de Cordoue - deuxième suppression du copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:29 Grondin m (→De Bagdad à Cordoue - enlèvement d'un premier copyvio) * (actu) (dern) 15 mai 2006 à 06:26 Grondin (travaux en cours) Tes griefs Par un ton comminatoire, tu m'accuses donc de vandalismes sur le motif tiré que pas moins de neuf paragraphes auraient été "vandalisées" par suppression pure et simple. De plus, tu m'enjoins de rétablir ces paragraphes car, selon toi, j'aurais prétendument saboté le plan de l'article en supprimant toutes ces sections non copyvio. Ma réponse En premier lieu, les neuf paragraphes en question ne consistent qu'à des renvois sur des pages internes. En deuxième lieu, ni toi, ni moi sommes propriétaires d'un tel article qui, selon les règles de Wiki, sont GFDL. Tout contributeurs a le droit d'apporter des contributions constructives à l'article. En troisième lieu, les liens en question j'ai estimé que ces liens n'ont pas de raison d'être. En effet, quatre liens pointent vers des pages qui sont mis sous la catégorie : Monde arabo-musulman * Structure du pouvoir musulman * Culture islamique * Sciences et techniques islamiques * Civilisation arabe en al-Andalus A cet égard, J'ai donc catégorisé dans la même rubrique : *Droit musulman *Art islamique *Architecture islamique *Dar al-Islam Quant au § Confrérie religieuse, elle a été malencontreusement effacée lors de l'opération de maintenance et je l'ai rétablie. En quatrième lieu, j'en ai profité pour wikifier certains liens externes et certaines énumérations bibliographiques. En cinquième lieu, je m'étonne d'une telle agressivité à mon égard compte tenu du fait que tu n'as nullement contribué à la rédaction de cette article. C'est donc bien me faire mauvaise querelle de la sorte. En sixième lieu, Errare humanum est eu égard à la complexité de la tâche. Tu pouvais donc parfaitement apporter ta pierre à l'édifice, ce dont tu t'es abstenu. En septième lieu, je fais partie de la patrouille de surveillance des changements récents tel que je l'ai indiqué dans le bandeau en tête de ma page. Il nous arrive d'avoir le clic un peu trop rapide ou de commettre certaines erreurs d'appréciation sur la pertinence de certaines contributions lesquelles présentent des difficultés réelles. Cela nous arrives malheureusement à tous. En huitième lieu, je relève que le nombre de tes contributions se limitent à 114 depuis le 20 janvier 2006. Pour ma part, il se monte actuellement à 8077 depuis mon inscription le 16 mars 2006. Le nombre de déchets en ce qui me concerne se montre anecdotique. En dernier lieu, je ne peux que t'inviter à faire preuve de plus de modestie eu égard aux circonstances de cette mini-affaire. Je t'invite, à cet égard, à t'incrire sur la liste des contributeurs RC pour te rendre compte de cette tâche ingrate mais ô combien salutaire. Amicalement et bonne continuation à toi sur Wikipédia. --Bertrand GRONDIN 15 mai 2006 à 18:06 (CEST) ---- Juste au passage, je me permets de signaler que palais de Taz était bien un copyvio et a été refondu. S'il y a des bonnes âmes pour une (courte) relecture... Calame 15 mai 2006 à 20:59 (CEST) :Comme cela on fera sauter le bandeau :-)--Bertrand GRONDIN 15 mai 2006 à 21:06 (CEST) ::Zut, je l'ai enlevé, fallait pas ? Calame 15 mai 2006 à 21:15 (CEST) :::Va en page de discussion en PCP et signale que l'article a été entièrement refondu :-) --Bertrand GRONDIN 15 mai 2006 à 21:28 (CEST) Article publié par erreur Bonjour. J'étais en train de commencer la rédaction de Arcadia (jeu de cartes). Et puis j'ai cliqué sur Sauvegarder, pensant que j'allais sauvegarder mon brouillon et non publier mon article. Mais en fait, il a été publié. Evidemment le travail n'est pas du tout terminé, et j'aimerai supprimer l'article le temps que je le termine. Comment faire ? D'autant plus que je n'étais pas identifié quand j'ai sauvegardé, du coup l'article est associé à mon adresse IP et non à mon compte utilisateur. J'aimerai bien avoir le crédit de mon article, quand même :-) Et n'y a t-il aucun moyen de sauvegarder des brouillons d'article ? Jonathan Métillon 15 mai 2006 à 14:50 (CEST) : :Bonjour, :En général on utilise une sous page personnelle (par exemple vous pouvez créer Utilisateur:Jonathan Métillon/Brouillon). Ce n'est pas un problème que l'article soit déjà publié, par contre il faudrait masquer le texte en anglais (en l'encadrant des balises ). :GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 14:55 (CEST) :Tu peux mettre le code pour signaler qu'il s'agit d'un brouillon. Si tu veux d'abord faire des brouillons, mieux vaut les faire soit d'abord sous un logiciel de traitement de texte (c'est le mieux), soit dans une sous-page utilisateur comme signalé par Goto (par exemple Utilisateur:Jonathan Métillon/brouillon). Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 14:57 (CEST) Ok excellent les sous page personnelle ! Mais concernant le fait que j'ai publié l'article sans être identifié et que du coup il ne fait pas parti de mes contributions ? Jonathan Métillon 15 mai 2006 à 15:15 (CEST) : :Hmm.. Je peux toujours le supprimer, mais rien ne me dit que c'est bien toi (non pas que je ne te crois pas, m'enfin on sait jamais :) GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 15:18 (CEST) ::Suffit de faire un check user. Pour une fois que cette fonctionnalité peut être utile :) Okki (discuter) 16 mai 2006 à 01:25 (CEST) Ah c'est certain. Celà dit l'importance de cet article, vu son état, t'autorise certainement à prendre ce risque :-) D'ailleur je l'ai mis en travaux et je me suis créé un brouillon. Jonathan Métillon 15 mai 2006 à 15:15 (CEST) Les Articles Non Neutres Après plusieurs essais ayant tout de même permis d'avancer dans la réflexion sur le problème, je vous annonce la mise en place de Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Mise en place de modalités applicables aux articles non neutres. Je vous invite à venir participer aux débats sur la page de discussion. Et si quelqu'un pouvait aussi transmettre un équivalent de ce post sur la mailing list, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. sand 15 mai 2006 à 15:25 (CEST) Script God Mode Light Salut ! Je suis tombé sur un script pour les révocation (en auto) et je l'ai mis dans mon monoook.js : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utilisateur:Draky/monobook.js mais il me fait des erreurs de script quand je cliqe sur "révoquer" dans un historique ou une diff. Quelqu'un l'a déjà utilisé ? Merci :) Draky 15 mai 2006 à 15:25 (CEST) :Wikipédia:Le Bistro/3 avril 2006#God like GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 15:28 (CEST) :: Tu l'as enfin noté quelque part ? ;-) Esprit Fugace 15 mai 2006 à 17:19 (CEST) :::Oui et j'ai bien fait, c'est la deuxième fois que ce lien me sert depuis :P GôTô ¬¬ 15 mai 2006 à 17:57 (CEST) :::: Bon j'ai copié-coller le script d'un utilisateur mais j'ai toujours la même erreur : "error parsing XML" :'( Une idée ? Par contre j'ai bien de nouveaux onglet et liens à gauche. Draky 16 mai 2006 à 09:58 (CEST) :::::Quand j'ai filé le lien que je te donne au dessus à d'autres utilisateurs, ils ont réussi... GôTô ¬¬ 16 mai 2006 à 10:11 (CEST) :::::: Bon je laisse tomber, tant pis. En plus ça merde mon .js je le vois pas comme les autres. Tant pis :( Draky 16 mai 2006 à 22:52 (CEST) Temps d'un article historique Bonjour, je voudrais savoir s'il existe une convention sur le temps à employer pour rédiger un article historique: doit-on écrire au présent de narration ou au passé? Merci d'avance. Ayack 15 mai 2006 à 16:27 (CEST) :J'ignore s'il y a une convention sur WP (rien vu), mais les biographies de ma bibliothèque sont, pour la plupart, rédigées au présent. J'applique donc ce parti pris des historiens. Ollamh 15 mai 2006 à 17:29 (CEST) :J'ai souvent tendance à écrire au passé, mais en me relisant et en modifiant je me rends toujours compte que le présent de narration est plus agréable à lire. Lire aussi Aide:Conseils et consignes pour les articles d'histoire. le Korrigan →bla 15 mai 2006 à 17:36 (CEST) ::Merci pour le lien, Korrigan. Je note : Cependant, l'usage du présent de narration est le plus courant chez les historiens. Je suis d'accord avec toi, la narration au présent rend le style plus léger et plus direct. Ollamh 15 mai 2006 à 17:46 (CEST) :: :::Ok, merci beaucoup pour vos conseils, je crois que je vais en effet tout mettre au présent. Ayack 15 mai 2006 à 18:13 (CEST) ::::C'est ce qui me semble souhaitable pour la partie biographique, cependant le paragraphe d'intro se doit d'être au passé. Machin, né en 19xx et mort en 19xx, est une homme politique français, ça va faire jaser sur le vieillissement de la classe politique. Keriluamox 15 mai 2006 à 18:15 (CEST) :::::Ce qui peut faire jaser, c'est "... est '''une' homme politique''"... :-) le Korrigan →bla 15 mai 2006 à 19:18 (CEST) ::::::Mpffgstr. Chuis cassé, là. Keriluamox 15 mai 2006 à 21:28 (CEST) :Personnellement j'ai constaté (pardon je constate) que de plus en plus d'articles sur l'histoire sont au présent. L'imparfait ou le passé composé passe encore mais il faut proscrire amha le passé simple et encore plus le futur.Thierry Lucas 15 mai 2006 à 21:41 (CEST) ::Aucun temps grammatical n'est à proscrire : si l'on doit parler d'un événement postérieur au récit principal, il faut employer le futur (si l'on rédige au présent) ou le futur dans le passé (si l'on rédige au passé). Pour les temps de base du récit, il n'y a que trois possibilités : présent, passé composé et passé simple qui ont chacunes leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. R 16 mai 2006 à 15:43 (CEST) ::J'ai souvenir d'un prof de fac qui mettait un zéro pointé à tout étudiant utilisant le futur en histoire quelle que soit la qualité de la copie car il estimait que la personne n'avait rien compris à la démarche de l'historien; Sans être aussi radical c'est quand même à éviter car le futur entraîne souvent à considérer un évènement au prisme d'un certain déterminisme ("il se passe tel chose donc cela entraînera telle réaction"...); De toute façon il n'y a pas de règle précise pour l'instant, juste un usage, et c'est tant mieux. Mais bon y a bien quelqu'un qui vous nous sortir une prise de décision de derrière les fagots pour imposer telle ou telle norme.Thierry Lucas 16 mai 2006 à 17:16 (CEST) :::Il fait alors une découverte qui lui vaudra le prix Nobel en 1907, ça vaut 0? Il était pas un peu immature, ton prof d'histoire? Arnaudus 16 mai 2006 à 17:42 (CEST) :::"Il fait une découverte qui lui vaut le prix nobel en 1907" est tout aussi bien et ne laisse pas entendre que sa découverte ineluctablement devait lui valoir le prix Nobel. Même en ce qui concerne le style c'est à mon sens meilleur. Immature ce prof.... Sans citer de nom c'était (il est dcd) l'un des deux ou trois spécialistes français de l'URSS et du communismeThierry Lucas 16 mai 2006 à 18:00 (CEST) Les dons? Je me demande si on va avoir une nouvelle campagne de demande de dons pour faire tourner voir racheter des serveurs, ou si le message qui s'affiche en permanence en haut de chaque page suffit à faire le bonheur du trésorier. Le dernier grand appel aux dons n'avait pas atteint l'objectif mais comme nous sommes toujours là, c'est que les choses tournent correctement. Quelqu'un sait quelquechose?--P@d@w@ne 15 mai 2006 à 18:32 (CEST) :Si je me souviens bien, la barre des 500 000 dollars n'était en fait pas l'objectif fixé et la campagne de dons avait été un succès. Jean-Baptiste 15 mai 2006 à 20:21 (CEST) ::En fait, l'objectif avait été fixé en cours de campagne ; c'est de cette façon que les objectifs du Plan sont toujours atteints. :) — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 22:29 (CEST) Crédibilité de vote ? quel pourcentage ? Le loquet dévérouillant la GUILLOTINE sur "Patronymes des électeurs abbevillois en 1849" a été activé. Je proteste, car j'avais demandé de l'aide, du moins des conseils, qui ne sont pas venus. J'avais envisagé de suivre les coups de pied en touche vers "Wikisource". Rien n'y a fait ! Or il semble que 17 votes contre ont eu raison de 8 votes pour, alors même que 1 ou 2 votants contre annonçaient encore réfléchir et envisager un changement de vote AVANT liquéfaction de la page. Je demande donc : :*pourquoi un délai supplémentaire n'a pas été accordé ? :*quelles sont les proportions du rapport de force entre pour/contre justifiant un flingage ? :*prend-on conscience que des pratiques fort antidémocratiques et malsaines de type "score à atteindre" ou "tableau de chasse" sont en usage entre wikipédiens aux centres d'intérêt divergeants ? Je dis "antidémocratiques", car malgré vote (la règle est-elle donc d'ailleurs "majorité plus une voix" ?), il est avéré que tel ou tel initiateur de demande de suppression va être suivi par d'autres ... Il est toujours/parfois difficile pour le valeureux créateur de page (parfois novice) d'en appeler à l'aide parmi ses "copains". Et la majorité silencieuse ? qu'en fait-on ? Est-ce cela la démocratie ? J'y vois plutôt une monde de ... Panurge, peuplés de montons ! Les procédures actuelles sont à mettre en comparaison avec les pratiques du pilori. C'est le système 2 poids 2 mesures qui prévaut actuellement ! -- Marc ROUSSEL --Markus3 15 mai 2006 à 18:46 (CEST) :Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu réfléchis à tout ça, et demain, quand tu te seras calmé, tu réécris plus calmement, sans faire d'allusion déplacée. Je pense qu'ensuite les gens (dont moi) seront plus enclins à te répondre, car c'est un sujet important que tu soulèves. À demain, j'espère. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 15 mai 2006 à 19:21 (CEST) ::Bonsoir et merci de me répondre ! Mais franchement, pour ce qui est de "réfléchir", je pense l'avoir fait, bien avant de venir proposer "ma" (?) page sur Wikipédia, et de plus, j'ai réfléchi en découvrant les arguments des votants "supprimer", par exemple l'un deux affirmant que je fais de la retape commerciale ! Qui ne réfléchit pas ? Ne pas réfléchir n'est pas gênant en soi ! Mais de là à lancer de tels mensonges et anathèmes ! ... Par ailleurs, je suis très calme ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pour toi et d'autres (pas seulement des Wikipédiens) argumenter, répondre "logiquement" à des attaques est un "manque de calme" ! Simplement débattre ! et faire état de simples réalités, contextes et contradictions ! Comme la communication est difficile ! Tu parles de mes allusions déplacées, ci-dessus ! Il n'y a pas d'allusions, mais constat ! Et en quoi ce constant serait-il "déplacé" ? -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL --Markus3 15 mai 2006 à 19:58 (CEST) :::Mensonge, anathème, pilori, moutons de panurges. Maintenant, je clos vraiment la discussion pour ce soir (de mon côté). Bonne nuit. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 15 mai 2006 à 20:04 (CEST) ::::En attendant les courageux pourront se plonger dans Wikipédia:Pages à supprimer/Patronymes des électeurs abbevillois en 1849. Alphabeta 15 mai 2006 à 21:36 (CEST). Bon je suppose que personne (en fait il y eu au moins Teofilo) n'a eu le temps de mettre le nez dedans . À la relecture de cette page, je vois que j'ai dû être à peu près le seul à donner les conseils sollicités et à tenter de faire cesser les invectives. L'article en cause peut du reste être maintenant consulté dans la page : Discussion Utilisateur:Markus3/Patronymes des électeurs abbevillois en 1849. Salut à tous les gens sérieux. Alphabeta 16 mai 2006 à 10:26 (CEST) ::: ::::Dans la mesure où personne n'apporte la preuve que le site en question est un site commercial, le mot de « mensonge » semble approprié. Y compris lors de la récente prise de décision de nombreuses personnes ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas insulter lors des débats de suppression. Accuser les gens sans preuve n'est pas une pratique qu'on peut banaliser. Il me parait plus salutaire de la dénoncer, que de la taire. Cela dit, cet incident étant apparu assez tard dans la discussion (derrière le 15e vote négatif) et ayant été contesté relativement vite (dans la même journée), je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une réelle influence sur le vote et sur le résultat de la procédure. Teofilo ◯ 16 mai 2006 à 10:15 (CEST) :::::Nos messages se sont croisé. Ma question est : quels sont les recours pour un wikipédien victime de propos malsonnants ? Alphabeta 16 mai 2006 à 10:44 (CEST) :::::: ::::::Au niveau des personnes, aller voir la personne et lui demander de reconnaître son erreur, me parait être ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Au niveau de l'article, on peut contester une suppression sur Pages à restaurer. Dans la mesure où une majorité de Wikipédiens s'est prononcée à mon grand dam contre l'idée de discuter avant de voter, c'est à dire pour l'idée de voter sans prendre connaissance de tous les arguments, on ne peut pas écarter la possibilité que des votes de suppression ou de conservation faits dans l'ignorance de bons arguments n'apparaissant que plus tard dans la discussion puissent se révéler absurdes. Il faudrait discuter avec les gens de Wikisource, mais il ne me paraitrait pas impossible que cet article trouve sa place dans s:Catégorie:Élections françaises Teofilo ◯ 16 mai 2006 à 11:45 (CEST) ::::::: :::::::Merci de la réponse. J'avais déconseillé le vote protestataire : confer Wikipédia:Le Bistro/13 mai 2006 au §1.15 Votons : Wikipédia:Le Bistro/13 mai 2006#Votons : on peut ainsi demander leur programme aux différents candidats. Je n'ai pas donné suite (peut-être à tord) non plus au « conseil » d'appeler les Pompiers. Cordialement. Alphabeta 16 mai 2006 à 13:26 (CEST) Il y a encore quelque chose qui m'inquiète : je vois réitérer l'accusation de commercialisme dans une « procédure » jumelle : voir à Discuter:Patronymes des électeurs amiénois en 1849/Suppression... Alphabeta 21 mai 2006 à 21:45 (CEST) Question statistique bis Je reviens sur ma question statistique d'hier :-) En fait, ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est si les discussions prennent plus de place sur le disque que le contenu de l'encyclopédie. Je veux en effet arguer dans une présentation de Wikipédia que les espaces de discussion offert part le logiciel médiawiki sont un élément clé du projet. J'ai l'intuition qu'ils le sont au point d'occuper un plus gros volume que le contenu encyclopédique - mais je voudrais le vérifier afin de ne pas risquer de dire une annerie :-) Qu'en pensez vous? .: Guil :. causer 15 mai 2006 à 18:50 (CEST) :En utilisant le site http://download.wikimedia.org, et plus précisément ce lien, on voit que le dump contenant les articles, modèles, descriptions d'images (pas les images) et quelques pages méta de base (Copyright, À propos, Avertissements...) fait 255,3 Mo (compressé). Il y a un autre dump contenant toutes les autres pages (pages de discussion, utilisateur, discussion utilisateur, pages Wikipédia:), fait 334 Mo. La soustraction donne en gros 80 Mo, soit un tiers des articles :Mais ce résultat n'est pas correct car ça ce concerne que les versions courantes des pages : il faudrait additionner les versions archivées des pages comme le bistro ou PàS avant qu'ils ne fonctionnent par sous-page ; mais là le calcul devient franchement ardu ! :Mon impression perso n'est pas qu'il y a "plus" de discussions que de contenu encyclo en terme de poids, m'enfin le nombre de pages suffit à déjà dire que c'est important. le Korrigan →bla 15 mai 2006 à 19:16 (CEST) ::Bon alors, information, le bistro prends à lui tout seul plus de 5 Go (archivés danc pas présent dans les dumps) !!!! Donc, ca me donne envie d'être concis à présent ^^ Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 15 mai 2006 à 19:28 (CEST) :::Ce qui ne veut pas dire 5 Go de conversations, puisqu'une page est entièrement ré-enregistrée à chaque modification (sauf revert). C'est aussi le cas pour les articles, d'où la difficulté à comparer. le Korrigan →bla 15 mai 2006 à 19:43 (CEST) ::::Comment ça ''sauf revert? A chaque revert, on peut encore consulter la version vandalisée dans l'historique! A moins que tu ne veuille dire que les deux liens avant et après celle vandalisées lisent en fait une seule et même page sur la base? .: Guil :. causer 16 mai 2006 à 10:38 (CEST) :::::Pendant un revert, une nouvelle version de la page n'est pas créée dans la base de données, c'est juste la version précédente qui est "dupliquée" dans l'historique. Alors que à chaque modification, même minime, une nouvelle version de la page est enregistrée dans l'historique. Korrigan 16 mai 2006 à 14:58 (CEST) Extension Firefox Voici une petite extension de Firefox qui pourrait intéresser certains d'entre vous : Weekedit 0.4 -- Educa33e 15 mai 2006 à 19:14 (CEST) :Windows only :) Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 15 mai 2006 à 20:46 (CEST) ::non, pas :) mais plutôt :( ♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 21:16 (CEST) :::Boh, ça marchera pas juste chez une minorité, c'est ce qui compte. :) — Poulpy 15 mai 2006 à 22:08 (CEST) ::::C'est ch**** toutes ces extensions qui ne sont compatibles qu'avec les versions à partir de 1.5. « Ils » vont me forcer à huppegrader. Alors que je suis satisfait de ma 1.0.7. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 22:17 (CEST) ::::Hégésippe : Il y plusieurs avantages à huppegrader, visibles ici http://www.mozilla.org/projects/security/known-vulnerabilities.html#Firefox. En plus de la sécurité et de la stabilité (usage de la mémoire meilleur), il n'est plus besoin de télécharger tout le bouzin à chaque upgrade, seul ce qui change est effectivement téléchargé, et ça se passe par un lien du menu maintenant, comme IE. Moez ''m'écrire'' 15 mai 2006 à 23:51 (CEST) Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Réforme des modalités applicables aux Pages à supprimer J'ai cloturé conforment à la date annoncée la prise de décision. Il faudrait que les gens qui ont participer aux débats contrôlent les résultats afin de voir si je n'ai pas fait d'erreur malencontreuse. D'autre part, il y-a un cas litigieux laisser en suspens pour l'instant (Proposition 4A, 24 , 22 ). Pour le reste mon message sur le bistro d'hier a permis de dégager des majorités claires. Seule la proposition qui vise à rendre obligatoire la justification des votes est acceptée. Maintenant il ne reste qu'à appliquer cette mesure après décission d'une date d'application. Bonne soirée, Démocrite (Discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 19:18 (CEST) :Pourquoi seulement quinze jours de vote ? Vous avez pas un petit peu l'impression d'y mettre un peu du votre quand on dit que les décisions sont prises en catimini ? C'est peut-être une des seules choses auxquelles les wikipédistes débutants participent et on réforme ça sans pub, en vitesse. Comment peut réformer tout ça en un mois seulement ? -- 15 mai 2006 à 19:59 (CEST) ::Question subsidiaire : avez-vous des exemples de PdD qui se sont prises plus rapidement ? (entre l'ouverture de la discussion et la fin du scrutin) -- 15 mai 2006 à 20:01 (CEST) :::Pour une fois au moins tu es d'accord avec HDDTZUZDSQ. Voir ce message Démocrite (Discuter) 15 mai 2006 à 21:19 (CEST) Icônes de titre... Vous l'attendiez tous (ou pas)... Voilà, on peut mettre deux, trois, quatre, ving-huit fois dans un article, les icônes se décalent de 30 px. Du coup, est obsolète. Voilà. ♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 21:09 (CEST) :Au fait : purgez votre cache pour en bénéficier : Ctrl-R ou Ctrl-F5 selon le navigateur. ♦ Pabix (ℹ) ::Pour faire plus court : User:Pabix/salle de rédaction. ♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 21:19 (CEST) :::Ca sert à quoi? Tella 15 mai 2006 à 21:44 (CEST) ::::Par exemple si un article est à la fois de qualité (auquel cas il a une étoile) et protégé (un cadenas) ♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 21:57 (CEST) ::::Voir par exemple Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ♦ Pabix (ℹ) :::::Ça ne marche pas chez moi, ni sous IE 6.0.29, ni sous Firefox 1.5.03. Moez ''m'écrire'' 15 mai 2006 à 22:22 (CEST) ::::::Un petit Ctrl+F5 serait peut-être efficace (puisque, rappelons-le, selon la doc de Firefox, Ctrl+R ne recharge pas le cache, tandis que Ctrl+F5 ou Ctrl+Shift+R oui) ? Hégésippe | ±Θ± 15 mai 2006 à 22:30 (CEST) ::::::C'est bizarre, tu utilises monobook ? J'utilise Firefox 1.5.0.1 et ça ne me pose pas de problème. De plus je n'ai pas utilisé de fonctions tordues... (le code est tout en bas de MediaWiki:monobook.js)♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 22:32 (CEST) :::::::Bon, désolé : ça marche sous Firefox. Mais toujours pas sous IE : l'étoile s'affiche en second, sur le cadenas que j'aperçois furtivement car la page prend quelques secondes à se charger. Moez ''m'écrire'' 15 mai 2006 à 22:49 (CEST) ::::::::Pour Firefox, en effet... concernant IE... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai rétabli l'autre modèle (décalé) en attendant.♦ Pabix (ℹ) 15 mai 2006 à 22:51 (CEST) :::::::::C'est toujours superposé pour moi. Gentil ♡ 19 mai 2006 à 10:48 (CEST)